Pequeños Problemas
by cheeselover25
Summary: Cuando el equipo se encuentra con un grupo de niños en la Cueva...bueno, esperan que no sea lo que están pensando. T porque no sé que es lo que pueda llegar a escribir.
1. Una Pequeña Sorpresa

**MO2: Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo un fic…Y como últimamente me he afanado con Young Justice y no han muchos fics en español ¡He decidido publicar uno en el que he estado pensando hace mucho!  
>Espero que lo disfruten!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Young Justice no es de mi propiedad…¡Si fuera así ya se habría estrenado el episodio 19!**

Capítulo 1: Una Pequeña Sorpresa

GOTHAM CITY  
>NOVIEMBRE 4, 7:15<p>

"_¿Todos en posición?"_

"_¡Me muero de hambre! ¿Podemos terminar esto rápido?"_

"_¡Concéntrate Chico Quejón! No eres el único cansado aquí."_

"_¡Al menos no les espera entrenamiento con Batman después!"_

"_¡Pero han sido horas! Tengo que comer constantemente debido a mi…"_

"…_rápido metabolismo ¡ya los sabemos!"_

"_¡Cállate ARTY!"_

"_¡Tú cállate…!"_

"_¡Suficiente! Sé que todos estamos exhaustos, pero no lograremos nada con esa actitud. Finalicemos esta misión y así todos podremos ir a casa ¿Entendido?"_

"_Bien…"_

Kaldur suspiró. No podía culpar al equipo por estar cansados. Habían estado persiguiendo a estos ladrones toda la noche, eran muy escurridizos. El sol ya había salido completamente cuando al fin los encontraron en una bodega de Gotham City.

"_¿Todo listo Señorita Marciana?" _Aqualad preguntó mentalmente desde su lugar en el techo de la bodega junto con Robin.

"_Estamos listos, Aqualad" _

"_Muy bien…a la cuenta de tres...uno… dos…¡tres!¡Ahora!"_

Aqualad y Robin saltaron al segundo piso del depósito y comenzaron a luchar con los ladrones que se encontraban ahí. Señorita Marciana y Superboy entraron por la ventana y fueron contra los que estaban protegiendo la mercancía. Chico Flash desarmó a los que restaban y Artemis disparó flechas con espuma de poliuretano para inmovilizarlos. No mucho tiempo después ya tenían a todos amarrados y listos para que la policía se los llevara.

"¡Al fin! ¿Ya podemos regresar a casa?" exclamó emocionado Chico Flash.

Aqualad estaba a punto de responder cuando sonó su comunicador. "Aqualad" Hubo una larga pausa mientras Kaldur escuchaba la transmisión. Finalmente dijo "Tornado Rojo nos quiere en la Cueva inmediatamente, ha surgido una emergencia."

Todo el equipo comenzó a quejarse.

"¡QUÉ! Acabamos de terminar una misión…"

"Y me muero de hambre…"

"¿No puede esperar hasta mañana…?"

"¡No hemos dormido toda la noche…!"

"¡Por qué no pueden controlarlo ellos mismos…!"

"¡Aún tengo hambre…!"

"Subamos a la Bionave. Mientras más rápido lleguemos, más rápido terminaremos." Dijo resignado Aqualad.

El equipo también resignado siguió a su líder a la Nave, al parecer su descanso tendría que esperar.

MONTE JUSTICIA  
>NOVIEMBRE 4, 8:42<p>

La Bionave aterrizó en el hangar. Los seis héroes se bajaron y a pesar de su cansancio se dirigieron al cuarto de misiones. Wally naturalmente fue el primero en llegar.

"Y Tornado que es tan importante que…" Wally se detuvo con la boca abierta mientras el resto del equipo llegaba.

"¿Qué pasa Wally, por qué…?" Pregunto Megan al ver a Wally, y al igual que él Megan y el resto del equipo se quedaron boquiabiertos.

En medio de la sala estaban Tornado Rojo y El Capitán Maravilla rodeado de… ¡catorce niños! Todos parecían tener la edad de Robin o un poco menos, pero lo que les llamaba más la atención era que cada niño o niña llevaba puesto trajes de la Liga de la Justicia, y demasiado bien hechos para ser simples disfraces (tenían las armas y todo), y además el parecido era…escalofriante.

Pasaron unos minutos sin sonido alguno, solo el equipo mirando a los niños hasta que Wally habló.

"Y…¿hay alguna fiesta de disfraces para niños que nos hemos perdido?"

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Con suerte terminaré el segundo capítulo pronto. Como no tengo nada más que decir…**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Explicaciones

**MO2: ¡Oh sí! ¡Lo terminé más rápido de lo que pensaba! Aquí está el segundo capítulo, quiero agradecer a Kailumi-Uchiha y a Breadwhatwhat por sus reviews. ¡GRACIAS!**

**Disclaimer: Young Justice o alguno de los personajes en este fic no me pertenecen.**

En el capítulo anterior…

Pasaron unos minutos sin sonido alguno, solo el equipo mirando a los niños hasta que Wally habló.

"Y…¿hay alguna fiesta de disfraces para niños que nos hemos perdido?"

Capítulo 2: Explicaciones

Después de unos segundos, el niño vestido de Batman dio un paso al frente. "Desafortunadamente, no es así"

"¿Batman?" Robin se acercó al que parecía ser su mentor "Mmm…sí suenas como él" dijo examinado al niño "La verdad sí te pareces a él" Se detuvo en frente del Mini-Batman y sonrió "¡Ha! Y parece que soy más alto que tú también…"

"No es el momento" gruñó Mini-Batman cruzando los brazos e intentando la Bati-mirada, la cual tenía menos efecto en su estado actual.

"Definitivamente, Batman" afirmó Wally.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó Kaldur, también saliendo del shock.

"No estamos seguros" dijo el Mini-Flecha Verde "Estábamos en la Atalaya en una reunión de emergencia y de repente ¡BAM!... Todos éramos niños otra vez"

Todos se quedaron mirando a Mini-Flecha Verde por su explicación.

"Creemos que esto también puede estar afectando nuestras mentes de algún modo." dijoMini- Batman.

"¡Hey!"

"Esperen un momento" dijo Artemis "Si la Liga estaba en una reunión", señaló hacia Tornado y el Capitán Maravilla "¿Por qué esto no afectó a ninguno de los dos?"

"Yo iba tarde a la reunión" explicó el Capitán Maravilla "Cuando llegué todos estaban así, entonces decidí traerlos a la Cueva a conseguir ayuda."

"Yo estaba excusado de la reunión ya que los estaba supervisando desde la Cueva" Tornado Rojo le dijo al equipo "El Capitán Maravilla me llamó para informarme de la situación."

"¿Entonces no tienen idea de por qué están…así?" preguntó Conner.

"No exactamente" respondió Mini-Zatara "Creemos que la causa es mágica. Justo antes del incidente, estábamos revisando el robo de un objeto mágico que al parecer puede amplificar cualquier hechizo. Deben haber usado este objeto contra nosotros porque no he podido encontrar un hechizo para regresarnos a la normalidad."

"¿Quién robó este objeto? Podemos encontrarlo y recuperarlo para revertir el hechizo" ofreció Aqualad.

"El amuleto de Om fue robado por Klarion, el Chico Brujo" respondió MIni- Zatara.

"¡¿Ese niño otra vez? Este día se pone cada vez mejor…" Wally recordó su último encuentro con Klarion.

"Tenemos que hacer algo. No pueden quedarse como niños y volver a crecer…otra vez." Observó Artemis.

"¿No existe un hechizo o algo así que pueda rastrear Klarion?" preguntó Robin.

"Debido a la naturaleza de los poderes de Klarion es muy difícil encontrar un rastro de él…pero el poder del Amuleto sí se puede rastrear" Mini-Zatara soltó un suspiro "Desafortunadamente en mi estado mis poderes no llegan a ese nivel."

"¿Y que tal _dos_ de ustedes?" sugirió Robin "Podemos llamar a Zatanna."

"Robin tiene razón, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible" dijo Aqualad y se dirigió a Robin "Contacta a Zatanna, que averigüe todo lo que pueda sobre el Amuleto de Om. Mientras tanto nosotros intentaremos buscar los últimos avistamientos de Klarion." Robin asintió y comenzó su trabajo en la computadora principal.

"Mientras están en eso, iré a la cocina a prepararme un sándwich, me he muerto de hambre toda la mañana" y con eso Wally desapareció en dirección a la cocina.

"¡Espera, yo también quiero uno!" dijo Mini-Flash y siguió a Wally.

"¿Y qué hacemos nosotros?" Preguntó Mini-Linterna Verde-Hal Jordan señalando el grupo de los ex-adultos con ambos brazos. Wally podía entretener a Mini-Flash, pero aún quedaban trece Mini- Mentores observando expectantes al equipo.

"Mmm…yo puedo hacer galletas mientras esperamos ¿Qué dicen?" El resto de los mentores pareció estar de acuerdo y siguieron a M´gann, Conner, Artemis y al Capitán Maravilla a la Sala de Estar. Robin, Aqualad, Mini-Batman, Mini-Zatara y Tornado Rojo se quedaron en el cuarto de misiones.

"¿Encontraron algo?" preguntó Aqualad a Robin y Mini-Batman quienes estaban buscando a Klarion en la computadora principal.

"Absolutamente nada" respondió Robin apartándose del teclado. "Es como si se hubiera esfumado sin dejar rastro. Supongo que tendremos que esperar a que aparezca por sí mismo o lograr rastrear el Amuleto" Robin se bajó de la silla. "¿Por qué no vamos a probar las galletas de M´gann mientras tanto?"

Mini-Batman también se bajó de la silla sabiendo que tampoco lograría nada por ahora y fue entonces cuando Robin se dio cuenta.

"Ahh… ¿Batman?" Robin llamó la atención de su mentor."¿Soy yo o te has vuelto más pequeño?"

Aqualad, Tornado Rojo y Mini-Zatara observaron al Dúo Dinámico. Robin tenían razón, si bien Mini-Batman era un poco más pequeño que Robin, ahora la diferencia entre la altura de ambos había aumentado.

"Algo no está bien…"

"¡Basta ya! ¡Dejen eso anillos ahora mismo!" la voz de Artemis se escuchó desde la Sala de Estar. En ese momento aparecieron los Mini-Linternas peleando con sables de luz al estilo Star Wars creados por sus anillos.

"¡YO SOY TU PADRE!" dijo Mini-Hal intentando darle a Mini-John con su sable.

"¡NOOOOO!"

"¡Deténganse! ¡Van a romper algo!"

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Kaldur. Los Mini-Linternas continuaron su pelea.

"¡Estábamos en la Sala y de un momento a otro todos comenzaron a comportarse como locos!" explicó Artemis intentando separar a Hal y John.

"¡Esperen! ¡No pueden volar así, van a lastimarse!" Gritó M´gann tras Mini-J´onn, Mini-Superman, Mini-Mujer Maravilla, Mini-Capitán Átomo, Mini-Hawkman y Mini-Hawkwoman quienes jugaban algún tipo de "las traes" aéreo.

"¡Dejen de tocarme!"

"¡No te estamos tocando!"

"¡Sí lo hacen!"

"¡No es cierto!"

"¡SÍ!"

"¡NO!"

Conner apareció con una Mini-Canario Negro que parecía que iba a romper en llanto y unos Mini-Flecha Verde y Mini-Aquaman que no paraban de molestarla.

"No tengo idea de qué hacer con ellos" admitió Conner con cara de confusión al mismo tiempo que un borrón rojo se acercaba a la computadora.

"¡Quehaceesto!¿Yesto?¿Estovaaexplotarsilotoco?¿Paraquésirveestebotón?"

"¡TíoBarryquédatequieto!¡Aléjatedeahí!¡NOTOQUESESO!"

Aqualad y Robin se quedaron contemplando el caos en la Cueva. Definitivamente algo malo estaba pasando.

"Necesitamos a Zatanna…y rápido"

"Tengo un presentimiento de que esto va a ser un desastre" comentó Robin "Con un fuerte acento en el _des_"

**CHL: Quedo mejor de lo que pensé.**

**MO2: ¿Cómo creíste que iba a quedar? **

**CHL: ahhh…**

**MO2: Mejor no digas nada.**

**CHL: Sí, mejor. **

**MO2: ¡REVIEW!**


	3. Comienza el caos

**MO2: ¡Tercer Capítulo! He superado mi bloqueo…**

**CHL: Bloqueo, Bloqueo, Bloqueo, Bloqueo…**

**Disclaimer: Young Justice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

En el capítulo anterior…

Aqualad y Robin se quedaron contemplando el caos en la Cueva. Definitivamente algo malo estaba pasando.

"Necesitamos a Zatanna…y rápido"

"Tengo un presentimiento de que esto va a ser un desastre" comentó Robin "Con un fuerte acento en el _des_"

Capítulo 3: Comienza el caos

_Reconocida, Zatanna Zatara A03_

Al salir de los Tubos- Z el saludo que recibió Zatanna fue casi ser arrollada por un Mini-Superman y una Mini-Mujer Maravilla.

"Wow ¡Esto se parece a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi primo Zachary!" exclamó la maga "Solo que ahí no habían niños voladores."

"¡Que bueno que llegaste!" Artemis se acercó a Zatanna arrastrando a ambos Mini-Linternas amarrados por una soga. "Las cosas se están poniendo fuera de control aquí."

"¿Es realmente necesario tenerlos así?" preguntó Zatanna señalando a Hal y a John quienes intentaban liberarse de los nudos de Artemis.

"No tienes idea"

"¡Zatanna!" exclamó Robin feliz de verla. "¿Encontraste cómo regresarlos a la normalidad?"

"Sí y no." Admitió. "Encontré un hechizo para rastrear el amuleto, no es muy complicado pero tomará tiempo. El problema será cuando lo consigamos, no sé como revertir los efectos del poder del amuleto."

"Supongo que podemos preocuparnos de eso cuando tengamos el amuleto." Dijo Aqualad.

"Ese es otro problema." Sigió Zatanna. "Investigué sobre estos hechizos que afectan la edad y encontré dos tipos: Uno que regresa a la persona a cierta edad y se que queda de esa edad."

"¿Y el otro tipo?"

"Creo que ese es el que tenemos aquí. Se regresa a la persona a cierta edad, pero con el tiempo su edad sigue disminuyendo. Y mientras más tiempo esté activo el hechizo, la persona comenzará a actuar según la edad que representa."

"¿Quieres decir que seguirán volviéndose más jóvenes de lo que ya están?" Preguntó alertada Artemis.

"Me temo que sí."

"¿Qué pasará si no podemos detener el hechizo?" Robin creía saber la respuesta, pero debía estar seguro.

Zatanna no respondió inmediatamente, tomó un respiro y dijo. "Si el hechizo continúa seguirán rejuveneciendo hasta desaparecer."

"¡¿QUÉ?" exclamó Wally, se había detenido a escuchar a Zatanna cuando mencionó la desaparición. "¡No podemos dejar que eso ocurra! ¡¿Cómo le voy a decir a la tía Iris que su esposo se convirtió en un bebé y desapareció?"

"Ehh… ¿Wally?¿Dónde está Flash ahora?"

Wally miró a su alrededor, había dejado de perseguir a su tío por un segundo y ahora no podía encontrarlo.

"Creo que lo encontré" Robin apuntó al techo. Al perecer Mini-Flash había decidido unirse al juego de las traes aéreo que Miss Martian y el Capitán Maravilla estaban intentando detener. El problema era que él no podía volar, pero lo había resuelto escalando hasta el techo de la cueva y saltando sobre los otros Mini-héroes.

"¡TíoBarryregresaaquíahoramismo!" gritó Wally jalándose de los pelos y fue a detener a su tío.

"¡Wiiiiiiiii!"

"Tenemos que actuar rápido" dijo Kaldur. "Zatanna, cuanto tiempo crees que nos queda hasta desaparezcan."

"Por como van, yo diría que tienen hasta el final del día." Observó Zatanna. "Puedo comenzar con el hechizo para localizar el muleto, pero para revertir el hechizo necesito regresar a mi casa, creo que ahí hay algo que nos puede servir."

"Bien, será mejor que comiences el hechizo…antes de que la situación empeore por aquí." Kaldur miró el desastre en la Cueva.

Afortunadamente, los mentores ya habían dejado su juego de las traes. Ahora se habían dividido en pequeños grupos que eran un poco más fáciles de controlar. Artemis ya se había ocupado de los Linternas, quienes ya se habían dado por vencidos en intentar escapar. Pero el Capitán Maravilla tenía problemas con los Mini-tanagarianos, habían redescubierto sus mazos y estaban jugando a las peleas con Superman y la Mujer Maravilla. Kid Flash seguía persiguiendo a Mini-Flash mientras el último había decidido darle un paseo a Canario Negro. Conner confiscó el arco y las flechas de Flecha Verde después de que intentó jugar tiro al blanco con el Capitán Átomo y J´onn como blancos y ahora el pequeño arquero intentaba recuperarlos. No podía ver a M´gann ni a Mini-Aquaman por ningún lugar, así que supuso que su Rey se había escabullido a la piscina de la Cueva y M´gann lo había seguido. Batman y Zatara eran los únicos que no parecían afectados…por ahora.

"Comenzaré el hechizo ahora mismo." Coincidió Zatanna. Ella también estaba preocupada por el destino de su padre, si bien no parecía del todo afectado, sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que comenzara a comportarse como los otros.

"_Emaiug la oteluma_" conjuró Zatanna levantando sus brazos. Un aura azul la rodeó por un momento antes de salir disparada de la Cueva. "El hechizo volverá a mí cuando localice al amuleto" explicó. "Iré a mi casa con mi papá y volveremos cuando tenga lo que necesito. Aunque no nos vendría mal un poco de ayuda." Agregó mirando especialmente a cierto Chico Maravilla.

"¡Oh no, ni siquiera lo piensen!" interrumpió Artemis, ella entendía lo que quería decir Zatanna. "Si alguien se va a ir con Zatanna, hay que decidirlo de forma justa." No había manera de que Artemis pasara su sábado cuidando un grupo de niños con superpoderes.

"Okey… ¿Cómo lo decidimos?" Preguntó Robin.

"¡OH! ¡Yo sé! ¡Yo sé!" Mini- Flash se detuve frente al grupo y comenzó a saltar como loco.

5 minutos después…

"No puedo creer que vayamos a hacer esto" dijo Artemis indignada.

"Terminemos con esto de una vez." Conner, M´gann y Kid Flash habían dejado al Capitán Maravilla y a Tornado Rojo cuidando a los superhéroes mientras ellos decidían quien iba con Zatanna. El equipo estaba parado formando un círculo como Mini-Flash les había indicado.

"Okey…¡Listos!" exclamó Mini-Flash. "Uno…dos…¡tres!"

"¡Vein-ti-u-no-dos-o-u-no!" cantó el equipo sacudiendo sus puños en cada sílaba y rebelando uno o dos dedos al final.

"¡Yo cuento!" Flash se acercó al equipo y comenzó a contar sus dedos…a súpervelocidad.

"…diecinueve…¡veinte!…¡VEINTIUNO!" Mini-Flash señaló a Wally.

"¡Oh sí!" celebró Wally. "Vamos Zatanna, hay que trabajar en la gema esa…"

"… es amuleto"

"No creas que te vas a librar tan fácil" Artemis acercó a Mini-Flash a Wally. "Vas a ir con él."

"¡Pero si yo gané!"

"Eres el único que puede mantener a Flash bajo control" intervino Robin.

"Ya tenemos muchos problemas aquí, sería de mucha ayuda que te lo llevaras." Insistió M´gann.

"Está bien" aceptó Wally. "Lo que sea por ti Megaliciosa."

"Date prisa Wally, tenemos mucho que buscar." Llamó Zatanna desde los Tubos-Zeta junto a Zatara.

_Reconocido, Zatara 11. Reconocida Zatanna Zatara A03. Reconocido, Flash 04. Reconocido Kid Flash B03._

"Bueno, ahí van dos…" dijo Artemis luego de que la computadora dejara de anunciar la salida de sus compañeros. "…quedan doce."

**MO2: No es mi capítulo favorito pero tenía que escribir algo…así que aquí está, al menos terminé el capítulo, ahora puedo continuar. Si…el hechizo no es muy original…¡ya mencioné mi bloqueo! Zachary sí existe, es el primo de Zatanna en los comics, no tengo idea si existirá en este universo…**

**CHL: ¿Todos los parientes de Zatanna comienzan con Z? Zatanna, Zachary, Zatara…**

**MO2: En realidad su papá se llama Giovanni…**

**CHL: Whatever…**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
